1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, or a facsimile, and more specifically, the image forming apparatus includes a cleaning member that cleans a transmitting member provided in an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses use toner as developer. Toner particles along with dust may build-up within the image forming apparatus. An optical device provided in an image forming apparatus may be adversely affected if exposed to toner, dust, and so forth. To prevent toner and dust from entering the inside of the optical device, the inside of the optical device is sealed. The image forming apparatus has an opening through which laser emitted from the optical device passes. To prevent toner and dust from entering the inside of the optical device, the opening has a cover glass through which laser can pass.
If toner that falls from a developing section and floats onto the image forming apparatus and dust that floats onto the image forming apparatus adhere to the cover glass and block the light path of exposure, reduction in density of a printed image or lack of image occurs. To prevent toner and dust from adhering to the cover glass, a user or serviceman accesses the inside of the main body of the image forming apparatus and cleans the cover glass with a soft cloth. However, the opening having the cover glass is small in area and the user or serviceman needs to clean the surface of the cover glass without damaging the cover glass.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-246901 proposes a cleaning configuration capable of removing toner, dust, and so forth attached to a cover glass. Specifically, a user or serviceman slides a cleaning member provided in an optical scanning device along a cover glass, and thereby toner, dust, and so forth attached to the cover glass can be removed.
In the configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-246901, the user or serviceman slides the cleaning member and thereby cleans the cover glass. So, the user or serviceman needs to perform an operation for moving the cleaning member.